Debilidad
by Phanny W
Summary: Aún a pesar de las sonrisas, aún a pesar de su alegre personalidad, Kenshin es un hombre con un pasado triste, solitario y fuerte. Incluso a veces, el mejor de los espadachines termina en la desesperación "—Mátame, Kaoru, mátame…"


**Personaje: **Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya.

**Nota: **Wow... Estoy algo insegura, hace años que no escribo nada de Samurai X (Y que por cierto, nunca subí aquí), sólo he trabajado este último año con Death Note. Pero desde hace tiempo quiero escribir algo de Samurai X, que me viene encantando de hace unos casi diez años. Así que, aquí va.

_Recomendación:_ Para este One Shot, me inspiré totalmente en una canción bien triste, como sólo este One Shot lo es:

_**Red- Pieces** http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=MKU96TSWnzU (Quiten respectivos espacios porfavor)_

La recomiendo mucho para adentrarse aún más en la drama (:, lean con calma por favor.

**Advertencias: **Sólo que esta bien corta venas (Todo depresivo) ._., lo escribí en un momento de depresión, si estan sentimentales, lean bajo su propio riesgo de cortarse las venas con las uñas (¿?)

**Disclaimer:** Kenshin Himura, así como cualquier otro personaje referente al universo de Samurai X, no me pertenecen, estos increibles personajes, son creación, y por ende propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

I tried so hard (_Lo intenté tanto)_

Thought I could do this on my own (_Pensé que podría hacer todo por mi cuenta)_

I've lost so much along the way(_He perdido mucho en el camino)_

Then I see your face (_Entonces veo tu rostro)_

I know I'm finally yours _(Sé que soy finalmente tuyo...)_

I find everything _(Encontré todo)_

I thought I lost before _(Lo que pensé que había perdido)_

You call my name _(Tu llamas mi nombre...)_

**Red - Pieces**

* * *

**Debilidad.**

En una enigmática noche, acompañada de una violenta lluvia, haciendo juego con el oscuro y frío ambiente de la ciudad, ella miraba todo… Kaoru, con una mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos, caminaba tranquila hacía su cuarto.

A veces, en días como aquellos, pensaba en su padre. Sus palabras de aliento cuando tenía miedo de la tormenta.

"Kaoru, tu eres fuerte, confió en ti"

Ella tenía que ser una mujer fuerte, varias personas dependían de ella, había un lugar al cual mantener. Siempre sonreír, ser fuerte, así debía ser ella… Y aún así, a veces no podía evitarlo…Pensar en días tristes como aquellos, en lo que no tenía. Sus ojos, con aquellos pensamientos, casi siempre se humedecían, y en silencio, en la oscuridad, lloraba sola, donde nadie la viera así de débil.

Esbozo apenas una leve sonrisa, intentando mejor pensar en otras cosas, quizá por eso, no le gustaban tanto los días lluviosos, la gente pensaba y se ponía triste, la gente se sentía sola y fría…

Dio vuelta en el pasillo, deteniéndose al instante. ¿Kenshin? ¿Qué hacía ahí, parado bajo la incesante lluvia?

Iba a gritarle, que se metiera a la casa, secarlo y ofrecerle un té. Pero… Lo miró, estaba cabizbajo y pensativo, con un aura extraña, que no había visto antes…

— ¿Kenshin? — Preguntó en voz cálida y preocupada, pero el sonido de la fuerte lluvia cayendo, impidió que su voz llegará a los oídos del pelirrojo.

Se acercó a él, sin importarle en lo absoluto que se mojara, más importante era Kenshin. Pero ¿Por qué se le veía tan triste?, Kaoru no entendía, Kenshin siempre sonreía, incluso en los peores momentos, él le decía que todo iba a estar bien, así era…su Kenshin, alegre.

Lo observó unos momentos, parándose a un par de metros de él, le extrañaba que no se percatara de su presencia… Él parecía triste, realmente triste, su cabello, largo y mojado, tapaba su perfil, sus ropas se habían ya pegado a su piel con sus manos a los costados y sin siquiera presentar preocupación a que fuera a enfermarse, sólo miraba el suelo.

Su mirada era vacía, perdida, no parecía el mismo Kenshin que todos conocían.

— ¿Kenshin? —Un poco más preocupada e insegura, la joven preguntó.

La escuchó… Ésta vez la escuchó. Volteó muy lentamente hacía ella, revelando a Kaoru lo que la dejo sin aliento.

Su mirada, sus enigmáticos ojos violeta, opacos y vacios como dos cuencas infinitas, le dirigieron una mirada totalmente deplorable, derrotada. ¿Qué le sucedía?

— ¡Kenshin! —Terminó con el par de metros que los separaban, totalmente sorprendida por aquella mirada, se acercó a él y lo miró unos segundos —… ¿Qué sucede? — ¿Por qué se le veía tan mal? ¿Por qué Kenshin la miraba así?

Dio la impresión que le hablaba al vacio, él no respondió, ni siquiera mantuvo la mirada con ella por mucho tiempo, simplemente dirigió su mirada hacía su espada enfundada.

— ¿Estas bien? — ¿Cómo reaccionar ante esa aura de depresión, ante ese Kenshin?

Las delicadas facciones de él, siendo realzadas por la tenue luz proveniente del dojo, resaltaban, dándole una vista mucho más misteriosa y enervante.

Kaoru estaba preocupada, pareciera que Kenshin estaba flaqueando, dudando de si mismo. Quería llamarle de nuevo, decir su nombre, aquel nombre que tanto le encantaba, saber que él estaba ahí, con ella, pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que no le respondiera de nuevo, que siguiera tan distante, tan triste…

Sus palabras, sus pensamientos, cualquiera acto que apenas había pensado en hacer, se borraron totalmente de su mente, cuando, sin decir nada, Kenshin se acercó hacía ella, y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

No la abrazaba, no le mostraba ningún detalle de cariño, simplemente recargó su rostro. Ella ahogo todas sus palabras, ¿Qué sucedía?

—Kensh-

—Mátame…

Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba ante esas palabras…

¿Qué?...

—Mátame, Kaoru, mátame…

Apretó entre sus dedos, los pliegues de la ropa de Kaoru. No levantó la mirada y no se retracto de sus palabras, su voz sonaba totalmente desesperada, Kaoru quería llorar, ese no podía ser Kenshin, ese definitivamente no podía ser su Kenshin…

¿Qué lo matara? ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?...

—Ken…Kenshin…— Tomó sus mejillas delicadamente, levantando su rostro, quería verlo, que le dijera que era una pésima broma de mal gusto, que esas palabras eran mentira.

Pero ahí estaba, ese semblante bañado en angustia y desesperanza.

Lo podía ver, en sus ojos totalmente sin brillo, apagados.

Kenshin era un hombre con una vida oscura, solitaria, fría y trágica, la vida había sido tan mala con un hombre de tan buen corazón, de tan buenas intenciones, ¿Por qué? Le daba coraje… Se sentía tan inútil.

_Eres una inútil, Kaoru, él te necesita._

Esas palabras que pasaron por su mente, reprendiéndose a si misma, sonaron en ella como un balazo lanzado a un lugar, con un estruendoso eco.

Él no estaba bien, estaba decayendo, totalmente desalentado, pareciera que la lluvia se había llevado consigo los últimos alientos de felicidad de Kenshin, su confianza y su determinación. Porque ese definitivamente no era el Kenshin que conocía, y no era Battousai el destajador.

Era un hombre, con la esperanza perdida, el corazón lastimado, el alma desquebrajada, cansado de los años, de las derrotas, las preocupaciones, de su vida tan difícil.

¿Cuánto tiempo Kenshin había esbozado una sonrisa a todos, Para no preocuparlos? Años, diez, veinte, no lo sabía, Kenshin era tan misterioso, tan reservado, todo se lo guardaba, nunca decía nada…

Quería cargar con todo el peso ajeno, el suyo, y cualquiera que se presentase, ayudar, eran tan servicial…Pero eso con los años, también lo desgastaba.

—Eres un tonto…—Su voz, llena de coraje, de rabia, totalmente quebrada al punto del llanto, hizo que él la mirara sorprendido por unos momentos — Kenshin, eres un tonto, mira lo que te has hecho…Esto te pasa por querer cargar con todo en una espalda tan pequeña.

Pero Kenshin ya no estaba solo, nunca más, tenía amigos, tenía lo que se podía llamar, familia, y jamás le dejarían solo, no podrían, él era su Kenshin, aquella pequeña luz, que con el tiempo fue creciendo, y día con día le dio alientos de vida, para seguir adelante.

Ella debía ser fuerte, y en ese momento, ante Kenshin más que nada, mostrarle que no había nada que temer, aunque su pasado le persiguiera, aunque malas decisiones recayeran sobre sus hombros, ellos le ayudarían a cargar el peso, y aligerar su culpa.

Se lo merecía.

Lo abrazó, lo rodeó con sus brazos, le dio la calidez que era tener a una persona cerca.

Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente nunca había abrazado a Kenshin, se sentía tan cálido…Él era muy delgado, pero su cuerpo la reconfortaba, su cabello goteante sobre su ya mojada ropa, le recordaba que él estaba ahí, con ella, entre sus brazos.

Kenshin no estaba solo… Sabía que se lo había recordado.

Lo sabía, cuando entre los pliegues de su ropa, sintió a aquel hombre, pasando una racha de desesperación total, llorar entre sus brazos, en silencio.

_No estas solo, Kenshin._

* * *

**Notas de autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala haya sido de su agrado (: Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan triste y de Samurai X, hace rato me di una vuelta por este fandom, y me di cuenta que no hay nada trágico de Samurai X, y como soy medio amargada XD, quise hacer algo así ._. Es decir... Kenshin ha cargado tantos años con tal pasado...

Bueno, muchisimas gracias por leer, si gustan dejar un review, agregar a favoritos o recomendar este One Shot, yo estaré totalmente agradecida, contestaré review que no sean anónimo por el bien conocido _Reply Review_, si son anónimos, de ante mano agradezco su tiempo (:

Oh si, también daré un pequeño aviso n_n, soy Beta Reader, y aunque sólo he escrito en el Fandom Death Note y tengo en mi baúl de historias uno que otro de Samurai X, estoy abierta a ser Beta Reader de alguien con Fics de Kenshin y Kaoru (: esta pareja me gusta bastante. Para más información, pueden ir a mi perfil de beta reader.

¡Gracias por leer!

-Phanny Wink'z


End file.
